The Good Husband
The Good Husband là một nhiệm vụ tự chọn trong Grand Theft Auto V giao cho Michael bởi người vợ Amanda của mình qua điện thoại. Tóm tắt Michael nhận một cuộc gọi từ Amanda bảo rằng cô đã bị bắt giữ sau một cuộc đột xuất kiểm tra tại Didier Sachs khi nơi này xảy ra bạo loạn và cần được giải cứu. Người chơi có thể quyết định là cứu cô hay là không. Nếu ông chọn cứu cô, ông sẽ tìm thấy Amanda đang bị nhốt ở phía hàng ghế sau của một chiếc Police Cruiser đậu bên ngoài cửa hàng. Một cảnh sát viên sẽ đứng đó nói chuyện với người khác (có thể đó là chủ hoặc nhân viên của cửa hàng). Michael cướp chiếc xe Cruiser và ngay lập tức bị dính ba sao truy nã, ông phải đi trốn cảnh sát. Trên đường đi, Amanda nhắc lại chuyện Michael làm tiền cho cả hai đang ngày càng bị siết chặt, chuyện Michael chi ra đi đầu tư linh tinh cũng như Amanda tiêu xả láng để mua sắm khiến cho tiền quỹ gia đình ngày càng cạn kiệt. Cả hai người trở về biệt thự của mình và Amanda cảm ơn Michael vì giúp cô. Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành. Mục tiêu nhiệm vụ *Đến chỗ của Amanda. *Vào trong xe cảnh sát. *Trốn cảnh sát. *Chở Amanda về nhà. Mẹo *Có một cách khác để xóa sao truy nã trong nhiệm vụ này là vào trong chiếc xe cảnh sát có Amanda, ra khỏi xe, và bỏ chạy xuống tàu điện ngay phía bên phải đối diện con đường. *Người chơi cũng có thể làm cho Amanda ra khỏi xe bằng cách tông vào chiếc xe ngay sau khi cảnh sát lôi cô vào trong đó, điều này cho phép bạn đón cô bằng xe của mình. Và người chơi có lựa chọn đơn giản hơn là vào LS Customs gần đó để xóa sao truy nã dễ dàng. Sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Bài đăng Lifeinvader *Amanda De Santa - "I realize it's been a bad run recently what with the misunderstanding with the tennis coach and now the misunderstanding with the shoplifting but if there was ever a man who didn't have the right to judge? Try to focus more not on what i am doing but WHY i am doing it." (Tôi nhận ra rằng từ đó cho đến giờ có một tình huống không hay khi bị hiểu lầm quan hệ với huấn luyện viên quần vợt và giờ lại bị hiểu lầm tiếp vụ đi cướp cửa hàng nhưng nếu đã là con người thì cần phải có phải trái công bằng chứ? Hãy suy nghĩ kỹ càng hơn về chuyện tôi làm đi và tại sao tôi phải làm vậy.) *Jimmy De Santa - "Shoplifting? Isn't one criminal enough in this parenting duo?" (Cướp cửa hàng à? Phải chăng lại là thứ tội phạm của hai người ba mẹ này nữa không?) Thư viện ảnh TheGoodWife-GTAV-ShopliftArrested.png Amanda-GTAV-ShopliftArrested.png Video hướng dẫn File:GTA 5 - Mission 10 - The Good Husband Optional Mission|The Good Husband Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_10_-_The_Good_Husband_(Optional)_First_Person_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_10_-_The_Good_Husband_Optional_Mission_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Thông tin cơ sở *Nếu Michael không giúp Amanda, cô sẽ bảo rằng ông phải trả tiền cho luật sư. Michael sau đó sẽ mất tiền và ông sẽ nhận một tin nhắn từ Amanda viết rằng cô đang tức giận với ông và cô lấy tiền trong tài khoản của Michael để trả lệ phí. Điều hướng }} de:Der gute Ehemann en:The Good Husband es:El esposo ejemplar fr:Un mari modèle pl:Dobry mąż pt:O Bom Marido Good Husband, The Good Husband, The